Aquí
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Y me pregunto, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Song-fic "Here" de Alessia Cara.


New song-fic!

POV Logan

–Supongo que ahora tú tienes la última palabra.

–¿Hmm?– aparte la mirada del punto invisible que había en la pared de madera y volví a ver al chico rubio que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón donde yo estaba. Este no era mi amigo Kendall, es un tipo ebrio y caliente que coquetea con cualquier cosa que se mueva. –Lo siento si parezco desinteresado, o si no estoy escuchando, o mostrándome indiferente. La verdad es que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero ya que mis amigos están aquí... yo sólo vine a divertirme. Pero en realidad yo preferiría estar solo en casa. No en esta habitación con gente que ni siquiera se preocupan por mi bienestar.

–Yo me preocupo por ti, muñeco.– dijo acercándose mí, con su boca oliendo a alcohol y su vaso casi derramándose en mí.

Me levanté del sillón y puse mis manos en su pecho cuando se estaba acercando demasiado a mí. –Yo no bailo, no preguntes, no necesito un novio...

–Vaya... Te me adelantaste.– sonrió de medio lado sujetando mis caderas.

–Así que puedes irte, por favor, disfruta de tu fiesta. Estaré aquí.– me solté de él y retrocedí. –En algún lugar de la esquina, bajo las nubes de marihuana.– señalé con mi dedo donde estaba el chico de la guitarra tocándola y cantando muy alto. –Con este chico que está gritando... Apenas puedo escuchar con esta música poder escuchar atentamente.

–Puedo estar contigo. Para que no estés solo aquí.– Me volvió a agarrar de la cadera y me pegó a él. Era fuerte, pero pude soltarme y alejarlo de mí.

–Y no quiero estar contigo. Así que diles a mis amigos que estaré por aquí.

Caminé al otro lado de la sala donde había más gente tomada, moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta, pegando sus cuerpos demasiado.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Es todo lo que me pasaba por la mente. No soy del tipo de personas que salen los fines de semana a fiestas. Me encanta estar en mi casa atrapado en alguna serie hasta media noche. Carlos y James me insistieron demasiado. Y ahora... no tengo idea de donde están, la última vez los vi bailando entre la multitud. No puedo esperar a escapar de aquí.

–¡Hey, Logan!– escuché gritar a Jo. Es una buena chica. Pero no la conozco bien. Cuando levanté la vista ella y sus amigas estaban viniendo hacia mi. –¿Está disfrutando la fiesta?

–Pareces aburrido.– dijo Lucy.

–¡Las fiestas de la preparatoria son las mejores! ¿Qué te pasa, aguafiestas? ¡Toma alguna cerveza!

–Disculpen si no parezco impresionado con esto. Tal sea "un pesimista antisocial", pero por lo general no me fastidia esto.– miré a Jo. –Y sé que dices lo mejor y tus intenciones no me molestan, pero honestamente preferiría estar en algún lugar con mi gente. Podemos divertirnos y simplemente escuchar música con cierto mensaje, como solemos hacer y hablar de nuestros grandes sueños. Cómo planeamos apoderarnos del planeta. Así que perdona mis modales. Espero que entiendas que yo estaré aquí. No en la cocina con la chica que siempre está chismeando sobre sus amigos. Así que diles que estaré aquí. Justo al lado del chico que está vomitando. Porque él no puede tomar más lo que está en su vaso.

–Está bien, Logan. Te comprendo.– me abrazó y sonrió, le sonreí también y a sus amigas. Me despedí y me fui.

Oh Dios, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

[...]

Al final pude encontrar a James y Carlos, estaban besándose junto a la multitud. Me topé algunas veces con "Kendall el ebrio", pero pude safarme de él. No me gustan las fiestas para nada. No estoy interesado en ver a gente borracha por todo el lugar, con olor a vómito y/o sexo. Con algunos golpes en la cara por peleas. Dicen que las personas ebrias no mienten y creo que es verdad. Hay mucha honestidad aquí.

–...Después estaba reunido junto a la nevera. Una chica hablaba sobre sus enemigos, que no se tiene ninguno. ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? Nunca vengo a estos lugares. Así que grítame, estaré en el auto cuando haya terminado.– dije y me hice mi camino hacia el carro, no quiero estar ahí ni un momento más.

–¡Logan!– Carlos me agarró de la muñeca en medio de la habitación de la sala. Las personas estaban cerca de nosotros, sudando mucho. –¡¿Qué te pasa?!

–¡Suéltame!

–¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!– gritó a través de la música fuerte.

–¡Estoy distante, no quiero ser quien lo esté! ¡Y he terminado de hablar, extremadamente triste tenía que ser! Así que dile a mi gente cuando estén listos que yo lo estoy. Y estaré viendo la tele con mi gorrita baja por aquí.

Caminé a mi camioneta estacionada al frente junto a los demás carros. Mientras caminaba entre las personas, me pregunto, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Y no puedo esperar hasta escapar de aquí.


End file.
